Thanksgiving
by acebear
Summary: another Tabby Holiday story for you guys


Thanksgiving

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was in the kitchen getting ready to put the turkey in the oven when he came our and walked over to her , after she put the turkey in the oven he put he arms around her and kissed her neck she relaxed into him and started moaning , he then stopped long enough to pick her up and taking her to their bedroom . It didn't take him long to untie her apron and take off her shoes since that was all she had on to begin with , after she was completely naked he took off his boxers and got on top of her . He didn't waste anytime as he entered her fast and deep making her moan louder then she did when they were in the kitchen . It didn't take long tile they were coming and screaming each others names ,

they laid there in each others arms for the longest time just enjoying it .after about two hours of them cuddling she looked at the clock and said she needed to get the green bean casserole in and the bake beans started .he let her go so she could put some cloths on he then asked her if she needed any help cooking . She looked at him and said he could open the cans when she mixed the milk and cream of mushroom soup together . So he got up and got dressed as she headed back into the kitchen . After he was dressed he left their bedroom and into the kitchen and over to her and pulled her close . It didn't take them long to finish the bake beans and casserole and once it was done he took her hand and lead her into the living room .

Once they got into the living room and were sitting on the couch she let go of his hand and got up . He looked at her for a moment as she made her way to the hall closet and opened the door . It didn't take her long to get out what she had went over to the closet for . After she had gotten the bag out of the closet she walked back over to him and sat down . He looked at her for a moment before asking her what was in the bag . She then said why don't you have a look as she handed him the bag , he looked at her for a moment before finally reaching into the bag . The first thing he pulled out made him stair at her for a moment or two before finally asking her if what he was looking at was real . She just smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a kiss before saying yes it is real and that there was more in the bag . He kissed her one for time before going back to the bag and pulling out another thing this time was a ultrasound that said 3 months and 5 days . The last thing he pulled out of the bag as some customized onesies that said future special agent with the Ncis logo on it and mommy's little mini me also with the Ncis logo on it . He kissed her and said I can't wait to find out witch one of these we get to use first she looked at him and said first he then said yeah you know I want us to have as many kids as we can and this one is just the first . She then told him she knew and that she felt the same way and that she couldn't wait to find out as well .

They just sat there talking until the turkey was finally done after it was he went and made there plates while she went and got them something to drink . It didn't take long for them to get everything and for them to go back into the living room to eat and watch a movie , soon they had finished eating and the movie was over and and the dishes were in the sink . Once everything was done he took her hand and turned on the radio and they danced for a while a few songs , after the last song was over he kissed her and told her that this thanksgiving was one to remember and that he will never forget this and he thanked her for their baby she then kissed him and said no thank you for the baby because she couldn't imagine anything better way to spend this day just them and their unborn son or daughter .

A/n stopping this one here making this one complete like all my holiday ones . Please review and if anyone has ideas for titles for the sequel to this one and the Halloween one 's sequel that would be awesome .

Yours always

Acebear


End file.
